


The Conquered and the Conqueror

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Role Reversal, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Petey stands victorious.





	The Conquered and the Conqueror

“ _Yes! I win!_ ”  
  
Petey stood atop the school, laughing maniacally at Jimmy’s broken, bloody body in the office below.  
  
“You all doubted me! You called me a wimp, you called me a girl, you called me a baby- WELL, WHO’S THE BABY _NOW, MOTHERFUCKERS?_ ”  
  
Nearby, Gary cowered, terrified. “Petey, please!”  
  
“THERE IS NO ‘PETEY’ NOW!” Petey bellowed, and Gary flinched back in fear. “THERE IS ONLY ‘PETER’. PETER THE GREAT! PETER THE MIGHTY! PETER THE CONQUEROR!”  
  
“Of course, sir, whatever you say, sir,”  
  
“Now I must tame the masses! All will fall behind my banner! All will love me and despair! I will rule this school with an iron fist, and none will stand against me!” He turned back to Gary, pointing to him imperiously. “And _you-_ give me one good reason why I shouldn’t send you to join Jimmy?” He moved to point at their dear, darling dead friend, shattered on the floor below. Beside him was the body of the Headmaster, who’d been stabbed at least seventy times.  
  
“Please, O Magnificent Peter the Conqueror! Have mercy on me! I am but a lowly slug, not worthy to even gaze upon you, but I humbly beg you to spare my poor, wretched life!”  
  
Petey sniffed. “I suppose you could be useful to me.”  
  
Gary nodded eagerly. “I can! If you like, I can start by finding a place to bury Jimmy and Crabblesnitch’s bodies!”  
  
Petey considered for a moment, but then shook his head. “No, no, that’s too simple. Summon the strongest Jocks, and have them string the bodies up above the front doors, so that all may know that I now rule Bullworth Academy!”  
  
Gary nodded, backing away, bowing deeply as he went. “Of course, sir! Anything for you, sir!”  
  
Petey turned and surveyed the campus, a smile forming on his face.  
  
 _It’s good to be King._  
  
[---]  
  
“Oh _come on!_ ”  
  
Gary was trying and failing to keep his laughter in check. “You _said_ you didn’t want to be a wimp in the story. I didn’t make you a wimp.”  
  
“I didn’t think you were going to make me into an asshole- I definitely didn’t think you were going to make me like _you._ ”  
  
“Oof!” Gary slapped a hand over his heart, as though he’d been struck. “Ouch, Petey! You stifle my creativity _and_ insult me? A few more blows and I might actually start to cry _._ ”  
  
Petey rolled his eyes shut, and he shook his head. “Why can’t you just follow a writing prompt like a normal person?”  
  
Jimmy was trying not to chuckle, but a snort escaped anyway. “Oh come on, Petey,” He said. “You can’t tell me you didn’t get at least a _little_ pleasure out of being the bad guy and _Gary_ being the one that cowered in your presence for once.” He raised an eyebrow at him. “If you don’t like it, then he can re-write it with me as the winner.”  
  
Gary scoffed at that, throwing a wadded-up piece of paper at Jimmy’s head. “You already won the damn fight! If anything I should write myself as the winner, especially since you threw us both off a roof.”  
  
“ _I_ threw us off a roof?!”  
  
As they argued, it gave Petey a moment to consider- and really, the simple fact that Gary had been willing to portray himself as the wimpy little loser in this scenario was enough to remove any bad feelings about it pretty quickly. Usually his ego was tougher to overcome than that. After a minute or two of contemplation, the irritation fell away and was replaced by acceptance- with just a tiny, tiny hint of satisfaction.  
  
“All right, all right,” he conceded. “So how does it end?”  
  
Gary grinned. “What are your thoughts on flame-throwers?”  
  
Jimmy shook his head. “Jesus, you’re going to get expelled again.”  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
  
-End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories that I've had the beginnings of in my drafts for _years_. I had a few sentences, but nothing solid.
> 
> Then I got my bingo card today and figured eh, what the hell, let's take a crack at it.


End file.
